


«...» с именем Грейс

by Lena013



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Меня зовут Грейс Аллен, и я сестра самого быстрого человека на Земле.





	«...» с именем Грейс

Если у кого-то есть братья или сестры, то многие, скорее всего, мечтали быть единственным ребенком в семье. Чтобы все внимание и любовь отдавалась только ему. А есть, с точности до наоборот, кто мечтал о братике или сестренке.

Нора мечтала о большой семье. Большой дом, постриженный газон, на котором бы играли трое детей, а она, с любимым мужем, наблюдала за ними с крыльца. И собака. Или кошка? Да, и собака и кошка.

Большая счастливая семья.

У Барри были её глаза. Определенно её. И лицо переняло большие её черты. Зато волосы и улыбка, как у отца. Нора не могла перестать улыбаться, глядя на то, как Генри укачивал совсем маленького сына, напевая еле слышную колыбель. Нора тихо закрыла дверь и оставила их вдвоем. Скоро их будет трое.

Грейс.

Они долго думали над именем, со спорами и даже длинным списком на три листа. А потом, Барри пришёл и предложил им это имя. Так звали бабушку Генри, которая умерла, прежде чем увидела внука. Родители с радостью остановились на этом выборе.

Девочка с добрыми карими, как у отца, глазами и темно-рыжими, как у матери, волосами. У Грейс много игрушек, которые она оставляет в комнате Барри; светлых сарафанов, которые неизменно становятся грязными, когда она спотыкается, пытаясь догнать старшего брата, тот хочет ей помочь — они уже оба грязные. У Грейс появляются милые ямочки, когда она улыбается.

Нора часто замечала, что самое общие между Барри и Грейс — родинки. Откуда они только взялись? Ни у неё, ни у Генри их не было. Не в таком количестве точно. Возникало чувство, будто кто-то решил сделать это их отличительной особенностью.

Генри всегда учил своего сына вежливости, обходимости и терпеливости. Еще когда он впервые дал трехлетнему мальчику поддержать сестру — придерживая, конечно, — он сказал, что теперь Барри за неё в ответе. Когда мальчик вырос, он не помнил, откуда у него эта мысль, но он точно знал, что он в ответе за Грейс.

— Спрячься под кроватью и не выходи. Не выходи, пока я не приду, — Барри говорил тихо, но быстро. Надрывисто. Грейс испуганно закивала и залезла под кровать. — Не вылезай пока я не приду, хорошо? — ещё раз повторил он более успокаивающим голосом, посмотрел в большие, готовые расплакаться глаза. Грейс ещё раз кивнула и закрыла глаза ладошками.

Барри десять. Когда он услышал страшные и громкие звуки на первом этаже, то сразу же откинул одеяло, подорвался с кровати и побежал в соседнюю комнату, к напуганной Грейс. Он оставил её, как только удостоверился в её безопасности.

Барри десять лет. Когда он увидел метающиеся желтую и красную вспышки, то испугался за свою маму, что сидела на коленях в самом эпицентре вихря двух цветов.

— Мама!

Нора повернула голову в сторону лестницы и надрывающее вскрикнула:

— Уходи, Барри! Беги!


End file.
